


Carpe diem #호우

by 230cm



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29633850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/230cm/pseuds/230cm
Summary: Carpe diem[及時行樂]-*榮勳 有珉佑澈漢但不多所以不占tag了*我好像是沒有寫過這樣的風格 初嘗試！*HE*繁體
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 2





	Carpe diem #호우

李知勳很久以前就知道自己喜歡權順榮，大概多少年前呢？李知勳也不太記得，不過應該是⋯七歲的時候吧。

那時候說是喜歡也不太確實，怎分得清楚那些情情愛愛是什麼東西。他只知道的是，權順榮對他來說，是很重要的一個人。

從小到大，也一直是那個男生。

李知勳相比起權順榮，可算是一個非常獨立的人，可能是關乎於家庭背景，自己的父母親經常都要公幹，一年見面次數十根手指頭也能算出來，久而久之，習慣了。

習慣了一個人吃飯，一個人看電視，一個人生活。年紀還小的時候家裏還有一個傭人是照顧自己的，後來上初中後，母親就把家裏唯一能讓李知勳解一下悶的對象給解雇了。

家裏燈光很明亮耀眼，可李知勳卻感覺不到一絲的温暖。

-

權順榮家就在李知勳家不遠處，大概就走五分鐘的路程而已，倆人第一次說話是在念小學的時候。權媽媽晚了來接權順榮回家，已早已習慣被忘了接回家的李知勳看著哭到鼻涕也流出來的權順榮，不自覺地安慰了一句。

“別哭了，你的媽媽會來接你回家的。”

而他，根本就被忘了。

“嗚⋯那，那你呢？”權順榮從李知勳手上接過紙巾又道謝了才問道。

“我也不知道啊，可能⋯又被忘記了吧。”

那時候年紀輕輕的權順榮不懂被忘記是什麼感覺，他只看到李知勳眼底裏的悲傷是他從沒看見過的，還是六歲的權順榮在那時候就下定了決心。

他想讓李知勳眼裏的星星重燃起來。

權媽媽急匆匆的來接權順榮的時候，倆人早已玩成一片，在一旁照顧著他們的老師也覺得很欣慰，開學以來還是第一次看到李知勳跟其他小朋友玩。

“順榮，我們回家吧？”權媽媽走到兩人面前伸出手，權順榮馬上就握住了，李知勳也乖巧的向權媽媽躹躬問好。

權媽媽對李知勳温柔一笑，蹲下身子向他問道。

“小朋友，你叫什麼名字？”

“知勳，李知勳。”

“知勳你能陪順榮多玩一會嗎？阿姨有點事想跟老師說一下。”

權媽媽看到李知勳乖巧的點點頭，不禁用寵溺的眼神看著他，然後伸出手在李知勳頭頂順了幾下毛。

“知勳真乖。”

老師也大概知道權媽媽想問她什麼東西，倆人走到一旁才敢開始說。

“知勳的父母都是工作狂，他平日是由傭人照顧的，今天大概是又被傭人忘了接回家吧⋯真不知道是幹什麼的！孩子還這麼小呢。”

“又？”權媽媽瞇起雙眼，疑惑的問道。

“對，不是第一次發生這樣的事。我剛剛已經打了通電話給知勳的媽媽，她竟說讓我替知勳召車送回家，我實在太生氣又不放心了，所以打算一會親自送他回家比較好。”

“不如，讓我送吧，你看他們倆玩得多開心，就讓他們多玩一會吧。”

正當老師有點困惑，考慮要不要真的讓權媽媽幫助送李知勳回家的時候，權媽媽又再次開口說：”陳老師你就放心吧，有我在知勳怎會出問題呢，等等你把他們家的地址傳給我吧，我先去跟孩子們說一聲。”

陳老師最終還是妥協了。

“那就麻煩你了權太太。”

“小問題，我能幫就幫。”話落，剛好權順榮就拉著李知勳跑了過來找權媽媽。

“啊我正好有話要跟知勳說，知勳，今天就讓阿姨送你回家好嗎？”

李知勳有點無措的看著權媽媽，又看著陳老師。他想答應讓權媽媽送自己回家的請求，但又擔心這是不是一個正確的決定。

“知勳啊，有權太太送你回家，老師會很放心。”

言下之意就是，如果不讓權媽媽送自己回家，又⋯沒有人來接自己回去了嗎？

“好⋯麻煩姨姨了。”

“不麻煩！阿姨最喜歡知勳這樣的乖孩子了。”

權順榮聽到以後有點不滿的抱著李知勳然後說：”順榮也最喜歡知勳了！”

“是是是，所以人也會像我們一樣，喜歡知勳。”

李知勳沒想過，自那次之後，他和權順榮的命，就一直連結在一起。

直至權順榮的十八歲生日。

十七歲的李知勳在聽到權順榮母親說著希望可以看到權順榮成功考上大學，結識一個温柔又漂亮的女孩然後步入禮堂時，李知勳便決定，不能再任性喜歡權順榮。

“阿姨也希望我們可愛又乖巧的小勳能一直幸福。”

被叫道的李知勳有點懵然的抬頭，然後燦爛一笑。

“我也希望啊。”

但這註定是永遠也無法實現的希望，沒有權順榮的未來，我好像也不會幸福。

權順榮手捧著蛋糕，五個人笑得一臉幸福的拍下了照片，在四人的歡呼下，權順榮吹滅了蠟燭。

生日快樂權順榮。  
失戀快樂李知勳。

多謝姨姨的提醒，我才知道，原來我喜歡你這麼久了，原來我欺騙了自己也這麼多年了，也是時候清醒過來。

權順榮和李知勳，只是兩條平行的線，永遠也不會有交接點。

李知勳回到家後從衣櫥裏掏出了一個箱子，裏面全都是和權順榮的照片，甚至寫給他的每一張小紙條都被他收藏的很好。

看著這些物品，李知勳只覺得很可笑，到底自己在圖什麼，圖權順榮喜歡自己？別開玩笑了，為什麼要為不會實現的事而期待。

如果小斟一杯能舒緩當刻的難受，那麼李知勳認為自己很需要。

“圓佑啊，要出來喝一杯嗎？”

全圓佑發誓，如果知道李知勳說的一杯是等於一聽啤酒時，他絕對不會答應。

“知勳，醒醒啊，天啊，你讓我出來和你喝一杯，我也還沒喝你怎麼就自己喝懵了？”全圓佑把李知勳扶直，好讓他能靠著椅背休息一下。

“我讓順榮來接你。”

誰知本來已醉倒的人一聽到權順榮的名字就瘋狂的搖頭表示不要讓權順榮過來。

“不⋯不要權順榮⋯不想⋯看到他⋯”

全圓佑只好連忙說好，努力的讓李知勳冷靜下來。

“珉奎啊，能過來幫個忙嗎？知勳⋯醉了。”

在等待金珉奎的過程中，李知勳也酒醒了不少，眼睛倒是哭得紅腫，有點想睡覺。

“和權順榮鬧矛盾了？”

“如果只是鬧矛盾了，一切就好辦了。”沒有酒可以喝的李知勳只好抱著水杯喝水，但也舒緩不了內心的難受，現在更像是被放大了似的，好像下一秒又崩潰痛哭。

“知勳⋯你⋯是喜歡順榮吧？”全圓佑本來也對於自己有這樣的想法是感到很不可理喻的，因為權順榮的女朋友總是不斷，就算他和李知勳的互動再曖昧，全圓佑也知道，權順榮根本就沒這樣的想法。

可是李知勳不一樣，他是個心思細膩的人，獨立的性格，成熟的思考，他可以讓自己表面是一個玩世不恭的形象，但，少爺從沒約炮，也太說不過去了吧。

那就只有一個可能性。

他有喜歡的人，他有重視的對象。

而那個人，看到剛好真的是權順榮了。也對，從小到大的好朋友，友情變質是多麼容易的事啊。

“是。”

“不過你放心，因為我決定要放棄他了，我不想再喜歡權順榮了，我實在是，浪費了太多太多的時間在他身上，最後換來的就只有我破爛的心。”

全圓佑還想說些什麼的時候，金珉奎就到了，還有跟在他身後的權順榮。

“와 큰일났다.”

果然什麼也不知道權順榮是直奔向李知勳，替他拿袋子又扶起他，不說的話還以為是男朋友照顧醉酒伴侶呢。

李知勳再怎麼不願意也不能現在突然推開權順榮吧，也沒辦法，只好就裝自己很醉，那就不用擔心權順榮問自己為什麼要喝酒。

全圓佑很尷尬就是了，和金珉奎站在一起，跟著他們離開又好像會被權順榮罵死，剛才看他的眼神，肯定是以為自己帶李知勳來酒吧的。

“圓佑哥？”

全圓佑轉頭看到比自己稍微高一點的弟弟。

“要喝一杯嗎？”

“可以，希望真的只是一杯不是一聽。”

權順榮把李知勳抬到房間裏，剛才在車上的李知勳早已敵不過睡意，昏睡在權順榮身上，像豬一樣。

幫李知勳脫下鞋子和衣物，好讓他能睡得舒服一點，為他蓋好被子打算離開了時候，卻看到了地上有一張照片。

撿起來才發現是自己和李知勳去年聖誕節的照片。

後面還寫著。

「Je t'aime.」

權順榮懷著複雜的心情把照片收到自己的口袋裏，在走之前回頭看了一次熟睡的李知勳。

甚至沒有想過，倆人再一次見面的時候已經是一個禮拜以後的事。

權順榮回想近這一個禮拜李知勳對他的躲避以及那天看到的照片，忍不住的就在放學攔住了對方。

“李知勳，我們談談。”權順榮把李知勳攔住，不讓他走出班房。

“下次吧，我約人了。”李知勳想要繞過他離開班房，他知道這樣做對權順榮是很不公平，但是倘若與以前一樣，每天都跟權順榮在一起，那他根本不可能放下這份感情。

“別躲我了，你是喜歡我的吧？”

“沒有，你想多了。”

“那這個是什麼？”權順榮從書包了翻出了上個禮拜在李知勳房間的地板上撿到的照片，舉到李知勳面前給他看。

“我知道這句話的意思，別想騙我。”

“沒打算騙你，但這已經過去了，我已經不喜歡你所以就別再提了吧。”李知勳沒有奪回相片。

權順榮緊張的拉著李知勳的手腕。

“你說什麼？”

“我不喜歡你了，我不想再喜歡你了。”

他只是輕輕撥開權順榮的手，離開了班房，徒然留下權順榮一人。

李知勳的愛從始至終也是一場空，但他一如既往的温柔。權順榮感覺全身被掏空了似的，那個和他穿同一褲子，吃同一碗魚蛋粉的男生，終在相識的第十一年，對他說，都過去了。

我不想再喜歡你了。

權順榮也不知道自己為什麼莫名就生氣了，他不知道為什麼自己會生氣，他驚覺自己不知從何時開始，對李知勳產生了可怕的佔有慾，他想李知勳一直喜歡自己。

-

“來來來，我們乾杯！”崔勝澈首先舉起酒杯，其他人見狀也拿起自己的酒杯，十三個杯子碰撞在一起，李知勳沒感覺自己有多興奮但酒倒是灑了不少。

一杯接著一杯的喝，明眼人也知道李知勳這是心情不好。其實他自己也不知道心情低落的原因，他不認為是因為權順榮，相反地，他覺得應該是要開心吧。對權順榮長達十年的愛意，總算結束了。

還能做朋友嗎？曾幾何時李知勳是多麼討厭這兩個字，因為這個詞，他守在權順榮身邊十一年，他默默喜歡權順榮十年，看著他身旁的女生換了一個又一個。自己呢？連約個床炮也會充滿罪惡感。

“知勳，陪哥去抽根煙？”尹淨漢坐在李知勳身旁，把手搭在對方的肩上，後來側頭用疑惑的眼神看著他，尹淨漢調皮的吐舌。

“你勝澈哥不知道的，而且我煙癮不大，一個月可能一根也不抽。”

李知勳也沒覺得自己沒理由拒絕對方，便拿起了手機就跟尹淨漢出去了。

秋天的夜晚，温度竟只有十多度，只穿了一件衛衣的李知勳在踏出酒吧那一刻就後悔了跟著尹淨漢出來了。

“我們知勳是有什麼煩惱嗎？”

“失戀啊，沒什麼大不了的，因為早預料過的事。”李知勳也沒打算隱瞞，甚至如果尹淨漢問起是喜歡誰，他相信自己也會直說，畢竟喜歡權順榮，從不是一件丟臉的事。

“知勳⋯真的長大了啊，還以為會一直當一朵高冷小玫瑰呢。”尹淨漢呼出的煙剛好吐在對方的臉上。

李知勳剛才喝了這麼多酒，也沒現在這一刻覺得，彷彿人間都似幻象。

還是其實自己一直也在夢中沒醒過來。

“喜歡誰不是一個重點，最重要的是，不要只顧著把自己的心送給別人，也要記得失去心臟的你，是會痛會死亡的。”

自己的心臟嗎？早已血肉模糊。

尹淨漢把煙掐熄滅以後就帶著李知勳回了包廂。一推開門就看到莫名多了一群不認識的人，李知勳看著坐在權順榮身旁的女生，不自覺的皺了皺眉頭。

“來來來我們來玩遊戲。”一個不認識的男生把所有人都召集在一起，尹淨漢被半醉的崔勝澈抱在懷裏，看著面前這群明顯帶有目的加入的人，挑了挑眉。

“好啊，今天我最愛的弟弟失戀了，大家一起陪他玩個高興。”尹淨漢話落，就把本來坐在自己身旁的弟弟推出去了，一群人馬上為李知勳斟酒。

權順榮眼神瞇著雙眼看了一會，臉色也變得不太好，卻沒想到全被尹淨漢看在眼內。

啊，果不其然，是好一對的竹馬呢。

權順榮看著李知勳與身邊那個男生正聊得開心，莫名的怒氣直衝腦袋，攬過身旁的女生就直接吻上去，附近的馬上就起鬨了，李知勳聞聲看去，又是一陣心痛。

本來下肚的酒已經不少，又被人灌了酒的李知勳看到與女生接吻的權順榮。他笑得一臉燦爛，因為他知道越痛越要笑的道理。

腦袋像是被浸泡在酒精裏，不太清醒。

“帥哥，要吻我嗎？”李知勳問。

自己的唇立即就被另一張温熱嘴覆蓋著，兩條舌頭交疊著，又惹來一陣起鬨。崔勝澈酒醒了不少，看到自己兩個弟弟互相折磨自己，心裏鬱悶得很。

倒是全圓佑和金珉奎看著倆人對視的眼神看得拍手叫好。

“接吻都不閉眼睛的，圓佑哥你說知勳哥和順榮哥倆人互看的眼神，是不是，有點慾望？”

“何止慾望？這根本是恨不得把對方與自己融為一體吧？”

金珉佑把頭擱在全圓佑的肩膀上。

“我也想跟哥哥你，融為一體呢，你說好不好？”

“過火了呢，金珉奎。”

金珉奎的眼神暗了暗，又坐直了身子，拿過一杯紅酒轉頭和不認識的女生說話。

吻就吻過了，但李知勳和權順榮似乎也沒什麼下一步的行動，只是在接下來的遊戲也很自然的是和各自的接吻對象坐。

“知勳？我能這樣喊你嗎？”被李知勳「邀請」接吻的男生問道。

“當然可以，你是叫Matt吧？”

其實李知勳對這個男生的印象還是不錯，在倆人接吻之前的對話就可以感受到性格是偏向温柔體貼，而且一直也沒有做出什麼出格的行為，恭敬有禮是挺好的。

“是啊。”

“那個⋯知勳能給我你的電話嗎？”

李知勳笑了一下，從對方手中拿過電話，快速的輸入了一串數字就還給對方。

他清楚知道對方這是什麼意思，要當朋友？看來才不是這麼簡單的。

權順榮看著兩人的互動，不禁握緊了酒杯，直到尹淨漢在自己耳邊落下的一句話，他才驚覺自己真的有點不對勁。

自從知道了李知勳喜歡自己，便有了一個更自私的念頭。

讓他一直也只喜歡自己一個。

尹淨漢說。

只瞪著知勳就能成大事了？還是要看到他被其他男人抱在懷裏才醒覺啊？

接下來的遊戲，李知勳也沒太投入，要是為什麼的話，那肯定是受不了權順榮不太友善的視線。

終在玩第三輪卡牌遊戲的時候，李知勳提出了想先離開，Matt聽到以後還沒來得及說要送李知勳出去，就被權順榮打斷了。

“是要上去了嗎？一起吧。”

酒吧的上蓋就是酒店，為了方便大家，崔勝澈早就預訂了好幾間房間給他們，以防喝醉了回不了家。

沒等李知勳的回答，權順榮就自顧自拿起了自己的包還有李知勳的，走到李知勳身旁時還不忘說一句。

“走吧。”

金珉奎的食指在桌面上敲了數下，轉頭就向全圓佑問。

“他們搞了的話，明天是當朋友還是情人？”

“陌生人吧。”話落，尹淨漢拿起酒杯仰頭一喝到底。

“倒是希望是後者，不然⋯權順榮也太渣了吧？”連全圓佑說到這也不自覺地皺了皺眉頭，因為看權順榮今天的表現也太不正常了吧，要不就是發現了李知勳喜歡他的秘密，要不就是⋯認清了自己喜歡李知勳的事實。

“李知勳。”

從吧廂出來以後的李知勳一直也沒打算理會權順榮，說實話，他也不知道權順榮想以什麼形式與他再次開展對話。

直到打降機門打開，李知勳走進寧靜的走廊裏，權順榮看著走在前面的人那背影，不自覺地喊了對方的名字。

李知勳停下了腳步，權順榮拿出門卡看了一下房間號碼，發現其實就在前面不遠處，他直徑走到李知勳身旁並握住了對方的手腕。

“我們需要一個安靜的地方談一下。”話落，權順榮用另外的一隻手向李知勳亮出了門卡。

“或許，這就是你平常撩妹會說的話？”

“我是這樣的人？”

咔嗒。

李知勳被權順榮帶進去了他的房間。

“是吧，我怎知道。”李知勳輕笑了一聲以後也沒急著離開房間，反正要面對的總是要面對，若今天能說開了也不失為一件好事。

“你剛才為什麼要吻那個男生？”李知勳原本是坐在床邊，聽到權順榮的問題後有點疑惑的站起來看著他。

“你覺得你是以什麼身分和資格問我這個問題？”

“怎樣？你不是喜歡我嗎？你怎麼不問我剛才為什麼要親那個女生？就是因為你啊，我看到你和另一個男生有說有笑的畫面，我就覺得很心煩！”

李知勳推開了權順榮。

“那關我什麼事？你喜歡我嗎？不，你不喜歡，你只是習慣了我的存在，習慣了我一直對你好。”

“我啊，喜歡了你十年，我好不容易才對自己下定決心要放棄你，所以權順榮，你不能這麼自私想佔著我的愛。”

“不可以。李知勳，你承認吧，你放棄不了我。”權順榮又向李知勳走近了一步。

“你喜歡我，而且從沒停止過。”

“權順榮，你真的不要太自以為是。”李知勳不屈的仰頭瞪著權順榮。

權順榮又向李知勳走近了一步，倆人完全是前胸貼前胸。

“Let’s see.”

話落，權順榮把李知勳推倒在身後的大床上，嘴唇也隨即覆上，權順榮的舌頭伸進李知勳的口裏，發出令人害羞的聲音，蔓延整間房間的時候李知勳瞬間清醒了。

他推開了權順榮。

卻沒料到這舉動刺激了權順榮，後者再次吻上了李知勳，不同於第一次親吻的時候那種帶著曖昧和試探的感覺，這次顯然粗莽得多。

李知勳也放棄了掙扎，他放任權順榮在自己身上各種傷害。李知勳覺得，吻他也好咬他也好，至少身上的這個人，還是權順榮啊。

是他最愛的男孩，就連青春期時第一次的夢遺，夢裏不是冷白皮細腰胸大的女生，而是他最愛的權順榮啊。

李知勳心很疼，疼得不自覺地哭著，哭泣聲很小卻足以喚醒權順榮，對方瞬間亂了手腳，不知該怎麼辦，愧疚感隨即湧上來。看到李知勳脖子上被咬過的曖昧痕跡，權順榮才驚覺自己剛才做了什麼混帳的事。

手忙腳亂的替李知勳抹掉眼淚，嘴巴只能不停的道歉，可身下那個如此美麗又温柔的他卻說。

“順榮啊，不要道歉了。”

“我們做吧。”

“別人分手也有分手炮，我也想要失戀炮。”

希望這樣能讓我的心痛得麻木，不敢再喜歡權順榮。

沒等權順榮回應，李知勳就把自己的唇送到對方嘴上。他想放肆，就只有今天的他才有這個權利，縱然知道今晚過後倆人可能連朋友也當不成，李知勳也覺得無悔。

至少今晚，我倆也是屬於彼此的。

-

權順榮一覺醒來，本來睡在自己身旁的李知勳已經離開了房間，昨晚離開包廂時看到了全圓佑的房卡上寫著的號碼就是隔壁那間，他連忙穿上衣服領著手機和房卡就去敲全圓佑的房門。

開門的不是全圓佑，是金珉奎，他裸著上半身，胸膛還有好幾道抓痕，權順榮也懶得八卦他跟誰搞了，反正就不會比自己更荒謬了。

“全圓佑呢？”

“當然還在睡啊，現在才九點多好嗎順榮哥⋯”金珉奎說完就忍不住打了一個哈欠想要關門回房上繼續睡。說真的，反正崔勝澈肯定訂了不止一個晚上，連續五天的假期他怎會不爭取機會和尹淨漢來十場翻天覆地。

“那你知道知勳在哪嗎？”

“不知道。”

金珉奎看著一臉無助的權順榮，倒是說不出什麼安慰的話，這哥就是渣，哪需自己的安慰啊，不過再思考一下，李知勳的心該有多痛啊。

“哥，搞了以後也沒把人抓緊，活該你們當陌生人，本以為你們倆昨晚會好好說開，怎麼你就成了一個把人上完就算的渣男啊。”

“我⋯我不知道⋯”

“那哥你就繼續活在自己的世界裏，一直假裝什麼也不知道，不知道知勳哥有多愛你，不知道知勳哥有多受傷，不知道知勳哥今早沒有留下的原因，反正我們就是不能管你們倆，我回去睡了，順榮哥你自己清醒一下吧，就站在知勳哥的角度思考一下。”

權順榮又回到自己的房間，躺在床上看著天花板什麼都沒有做，已經許久沒有吃東西卻一點也不覺得餓，腦海裏一遍又一遍的響起了金珉奎的說話。

順榮哥你自己清醒一下吧，就站在知勳哥的角度思考一下。

我什麼時候不清醒了？

還是我從來也沒清醒過？

閉上雙眼，待再次睜開雙眼是已經是晚上了，掙扎了一會，還是洗了澡換上新的衣服去了酒店頂樓的skybar。

權順榮本來是自己一個去了skybar坐著看星星喝著tequila，沒想到尹淨漢竟找到自己。

“自己在這喝悶酒有意思嗎？”

“知勳不見了，他們都說我是活該找不到知勳。”

“確實是啊，到底應該說是你的情商太低察覺不到知勳對你的不一樣，還是說知勳真的隱藏得很好呢？照我說，這兩個說法都是錯的，你一早就感覺到知道自己對於知勳來說是特別的人，但你很害怕知道真相就是原來知勳是喜歡你，你接受不了是吧？”

尹淨漢說完，權順榮也沒急著反駁，他拿出一根煙點燃起來，卻一口也不吸，因為他記得，李知勳不喜歡煙的味道。

“我一直以為我和知勳不會走到這一步的，從小到大我也特別害怕自己一個。我見過因為安靜而被捉弄的學生，我見過因為長得不討好而被打的學生，我還見過⋯因為同性變而被圍毆⋯被要求口⋯的學生，你可能會覺得，為什麼我一直以來，我也只作為一個旁觀者，錯了，我是融入了旁觀者的世界。”

“因為我害怕，我怕我出手幫助他們任何一個，他們下一個的欺凌對象就是我，所以我退後一步，躲在人群中裝作視而不見，這樣的話麻煩就不會找上我了。哈哈哈⋯我還真自私呢⋯因為怕自己會遭霸凌，我⋯假裝看不見知勳對我的好和特別，也假裝我對他沒有同樣的感情。我原以為只要我這樣，知勳就會放棄我，不再喜歡我，但他並沒有，他仍默默的站在原地，為我這顆永遠不會開花的幼苗澆水。”

“我刻意找了很多不同的女朋友，我會在他面前說我的女朋友有多可愛多漂亮，但其實我知道，在我心目中，她們都不及知勳萬分之一的可愛和漂亮。我知道我這樣做，簡直是連垃圾也不配當，但我沒辦法，我的恐懼大於我的愛，也就是因為這樣，我才知道，原來心痛是真的啊，每當他聽到我的話而牽強的笑著，我的心真的痛得要瘋掉，我想，他一定比我痛一百倍吧。”

“權順榮最後把自己也騙了，堅信對李知勳只有憐憫之心，絕對沒有愛。但其實啊，我愛慘了李知勳。”權順榮眼圈也紅了，卻忍著沒流下一滴眼淚，比起李知勳受的傷，自己根本沒資格哭。

尹淨漢向酒保招手，指了一下權順榮面前的tequila，然後舉起食指。等待酒的途中，他的指尖有律律的一下下敲打在玻璃桌面上。

突然就向權順榮發問了。

“順榮啊，你是鈣嗎？”

“不是⋯我⋯只是喜歡知勳而已。”

“就是知勳，無關性別，只要是他也只能是他。”

權順榮終把壓在心底多年的秘密說了出口，

“你自己也把話說得這麼白了，接下來要做什麼應該不用我們教你了吧？”剛好話落，酒保就把調好的酒放在尹淨漢面前。

“不過，作為你們的好哥哥，我還是會幫助幫助一下的。在這之前，先陪我喝完這杯？”

權順榮頓了頓便把煙蒂往煙灰缸裏一塞，火就滅了，所剩無幾的煙霧都飄散在空氣中。

尹淨漢向權順榮舉起酒杯，後者隨即也舉起了自己的酒杯與對方的碰在一起。

“Cheers.”

見權順榮把剩下不多的酒全喝下，尹淨漢就滿意的點點頭：”知勳在1122號房，他沒回家，下去找他吧。”

“謝謝你淨漢哥！”

看著權順榮飛快跑走的背影，尹淨漢不禁失笑了一下，這下總算⋯快有個結局了吧。

權順榮站在1122號房門前許久才下定決心按下門聆，不料聽到李知勳的聲音：”누구야？”

“⋯ 나야”

李知勳怎會聽不出這是權順榮的聲音，暗暗罵了尹淨漢幾句後還是打開了房門，話還沒說出口就被權順榮緊緊抱在懷裏。

“知勳啊對不起⋯我⋯”

“如果你是因為昨天的事而道歉的話那大可不必，是我自願的。”

“不是，我是為這十一年來的每一天而道歉的。”

李知勳低著頭不敢看著權順榮，對於這個變化很大的權順榮，他害怕，害怕這只是一場戲，待時辰一到便戲終。

他聽到關上門的聲音，倆人又再次獨處一室，這令李知勳不禁想起了昨晚的種種情景。

“我對不起你對我的喜歡，對不起我傷害了你，對不起我一直以來漠視你對我的愛，對不起啊知勳，我知道現在才說出來好像很虛偽，但我是認真的。”

“我喜歡你，李知勳。”

“我敢說我對你的喜歡絕不比你對我的少，知道嗎？六歲的時候是我第一次見你，我不懂你眼底裏的悲傷，但我當時卻下定了決心，要讓你雙眼裏的星星重燃起來。”

李知勳自認自己真的不是一個愛哭的人，但卻總在權順榮面前哭得像一個小孩，眼淚止不住的往眼框外流，李知勳終於鼓起勇氣的把權順榮，推開了。

“我害怕啊權順榮⋯我很害怕⋯”

“你說你對我的愛絕不比我愛你的少，而你卻能一直漠然我對你的感情，假裝不喜歡我，為什麼要在今天突然向我坦白，我⋯我整個思緒很亂你知道嗎？我怎知道你會不會有一天又對我重施故技，收回所有對我的愛，退到朋友位置，當回那個漠視我的愛的權順榮？ ”

“知勳⋯”權順榮往李知勳走前一步，把對方細小的臉捧在手掌心裏，姆指輕輕擦掉李知勳表示眼淚。

“沒關係的，我會等你，就像你等了我十一年，現在換我來等你。”

“你就在這好好休息，我先回去了，昨晚⋯我有幫你清理的，但如果還是有什麼不適或者痛，記得跟我說，我去幫你買藥。”

聽到後半句時的李知勳明顯愣了一下，臉頰和耳尖都紅起來了，權順榮也沒想到他會是這樣的反應，連忙把人按到床上好好躺著就離開了。

-

之後的整整一個禮拜權順榮也沒見過李知勳，那天其實也是不歡而散的結局，但權順榮總算是向李知勳正正式式道歉了，也揚言這次會認真的追李知勳，直到對方答應為止。

兩人再次見面時已經是在學校裏，權順榮重新調了位置，現在是坐在李知勳後面，全圓佑的同桌，後者知道了事情起因”嘖嘖嘖”了好幾聲，沒少諷刺他。

現在倆人的互動就還好而而，基本上是一問一答，有時候李知勳心情好的時候還會願意跟權順榮一起回家，畢竟他們家就在同一方向。

其實李知勳在與權順榮見面的那天以後，他想了很多事，他有想過這就算是短暫的幸福，也要握緊一次，答應權順榮。

他也有想起權順榮父母對他的祝願，是希望他能找一個好的女生在一起，站在他身邊的那個人，根本不應該是自己。他更想過不如就躲起來，到權順榮找不到的地方，好讓他們倆人早日放下對對方的感情。

但最後這些想法也不了了之為，這樣的普通同學關係維持了好一陣子，最後還是變質了。

-

他們六年五班一向出名玩很大，每個人都貪玩的很卻又很會念書就是了，反正就是玩樂和學業都兼顧的很好的一群人。距離高考還剩一段時間，身為班長的Gavin提議了來最後一場的班聚。

基本上全部人都說會去，但到時候真正去的人有誰就沒人知道了，反正Gavin就是訂好了包廂，早早就把地址傳到班群上。

本來李知勳是沒打算去的，但同桌的文俊輝一直說沒有人陪他去所以想拉住李知勳一起去，全圓佑就覺得沒什麼所謂的，反正那群人也只是自己的同學而已，應該是不會有事的啦。

全圓佑轉頭就問坐在自己旁邊的權順榮會不會去，權順榮是有偷聽到文俊輝打算拉著李知勳陪他一起去，自己也有點想去，但奈何當天是自己親姐姐的生日，不出席吃生日飯的話好像會被打死。

“啊⋯我姐生日呢⋯不能去啊。”

“沒關係，我跟知勳和俊輝會好好玩的啦！”全圓佑在權順榮肩膀上重重的拍了兩下，探身到前面和李知勳和文俊輝討論要穿什麼衣服去，無視了身後權順榮那充滿怨氣的眼神，反正，他就是去不了啊。

這個全圓佑真的太討厭了！

權順榮賭氣般趴在桌子上睡覺，全圓佑見狀也只笑了笑，他知道權順榮沒有在生氣或埋怨任何人，只是擔心自己去不了就沒人照顧李知勳而已。

他知道李知勳跟Matt有聯絡，還會約出去吃飯逛街的程度，但權順榮自問自己沒有資格吃醋，唯有在李知勳和Matt出去之前都打個電話給他。

「知勳啊⋯你要小心一點，不能便宜給他！」

「你以為所有人都像你一樣腦袋裏整天在想那檔事？不說了，掛了。」

權順榮覺得，李知勳就算現在不接受他也沒關係，只少對方還願意跟自己說話，在一起的事還是可以從長計議的。

但權順榮還是小看了Matt。

“知勳你跟上次那個⋯Matt⋯？”全圓佑說話的時候還是有照顧到權順榮的感受，沒有把最後的話說出來。

“嗯，他問我想不想跟他試試，我覺得他對我挺好的，我也覺得自己應該要放下從前的一切，這樣對誰也公平。”

文俊輝和全圓佑有點擔心的看著權順榮，只見後者眼神暗了暗，站起來離開了班房，李知勳沒敢看他，裝作若無其事的繼續做功課。

“知勳⋯順榮他⋯”

“對誰都公平，包括他包括Matt。”

但不包括我自己，違背自己的心意跟一個喜歡自己的人一起總比跟一個給不了自己承諾的人好吧。

權順榮近乎兩週沒有和李知勳說話，說實話，他其實是對李知勳生氣，他不明白為什麼李知勳寧願跟Matt一起也不願意給自己一個機會。

而李知勳當然也是扮演著一個好男友的角色，Matt每天放學以後就會陪李知勳到咖啡廳温習，週末的時候也會帶他到處放鬆心情，可以李知勳臉上掛起的笑容真實程度有多好就只有他自己知道。

消息很快就傳到尹淨漢耳中，可這哥只揮揮手說：”那就是代表快要一起了啊。”

這回答聽得金珉奎一頭霧水。

文俊輝看著倆人互相不搭理對方還自找虐的行為實在不理解，他也懶得管倆人的事情，只是尹淨漢拜託自己做的事還是得完成而已。

就在倆人的冷戰踏入第三週時，同時也迎來了班聚。

李知勳基本上就是被灌醉的，沒多少菜下肚，酒卻是一杯接著一杯，文俊輝和全圓佑也替他喝了好幾杯，但最後李知勳還是挺不住跑到廁所吐了。

胃部火辣辣的刺痛著，倒是令他清醒了不少，攤坐在地板上，被不斷湧出的生理鹽水模糊了視線，可在這刻的李知勳還是想著權順榮。

他低頭嘲笑著自己，真犯賤啊李知勳。

“知勳！”

李知勳迷迷糊糊的抬起頭，竟看到權順榮了。

瘋了，有幻覺了。

“知勳你的胃很痛嗎？我先抱你回包廂，你忍著，我趕來的時候已經買藥給你了。”

李知勳身子軟軟的使不出一點力，任由權順榮抱著自己，他把頭埋在對方的懷裏，貪婪著權順榮身上的氣味，是李知勳今年在他十八歲生日時送給他的香水。

是松木的味道，是李知勳最喜歡的味道。

其實早在李知勳開始被班上同學打鬧著一起喝酒時全圓佑就已經偷偷的傳了一條短訊給權順榮。

「知勳被灌酒，要不要來就看你自己，不過我還是要提醒你一句，先去藥房買胃藥，我看他挺不了多久。」

權順榮糾結了一會，還是在姐姐切蛋糕以後拿著電話和錢包跑出家門了。他先在樓下的便利商店買了胃藥，然後截了計程車去班聚的餐廳。

氣喘吁吁的跑進包廂，所有人也被嚇了一跳除了全圓佑和文俊輝。

“他去了廁所。”

就是這樣，權順榮把李知勳抱回包廂放在沙發上，又跟服務生要了一杯温水，恨恨掃視了班上那群男生，扔下一句：”誰給知勳灌過酒的都自罰混酒三杯。”

權順榮臉色差得這個樣子還有誰敢不聽他的話，一行人連忙把酒倒進自己杯子裏，權順榮一看，除了文俊輝，全圓佑和其他女同學，男的基本上都在罰酒。

媽的⋯

權順榮從服務生手上接過温水，扶起李知勳讓他先喝一口水，又從口袋掏出胃藥塞到他嘴裏，感覺到苦味的李知勳不禁皺起眉頭，雙手捧著水杯又大口喝了幾口水。

“我送你回家好不好？”權順榮温柔的個李知勳問道，還順手摸了幾把對方的頭髮。

見李知勳點點頭，權順榮鬆了一口氣，他多怕李知勳會和他賭氣，不讓自己送他回家。得到回答後，權順榮從全圓佑手中接過李知勳的袋子，把它掛在自己脖子上，蹲下身子把李知勳背起。

留下一群目定口呆的六年五班同學，Gavin在權順榮走後才敢向看似知情的全圓佑問道。

“他們⋯？”

“沒在一起。”

“不過，快了。”

聽到回答後的Gavin看了一眼笑得一臉無害的文俊輝，才後知後覺自己被耍了。

文俊輝：淨漢哥！！！任務完成了！！記得叫勝澈哥來付酒水錢喔~

-

其實包廂離他們家不遠，走路十分鐘左右，只是剛才權順榮擔心李知勳才坐計程車去。

現在權順榮背著李知勳慢慢的走回家，可能藥效發作，李知勳感覺自己的胃已經不是很痛了，但他就是想在權順榮背上多靠一會。

“你恨我嗎？”李知勳突然問了一句。

“恨你就不會趕過來接你回家。”權順榮沒好氣的回答。

“嗯⋯那你喜歡我嗎？”

“不喜歡你也不會這麼緊張你。”

“權順榮，你偏要繞一大個圈說話嗎？”

權順榮沒回答李知勳，背上的人也沒再說話，倆人安靜了好一會兒，權順榮又突然說話了。

“我不恨你，就是有一點生氣而已，我不僅喜歡你，我還愛你。”

“這樣夠直白了嗎？”

李知勳咬了一下權順榮的後頸，低聲的說：”太直白了。”

權順榮也不怒，繼續背著他走回家，倆人有默契的不再說話，在走到李知勳家門前，權順榮才放下他，然後在對方的包裏翻出了鑰匙，打開門讓李知勳先進門，然後把袋子還給李知勳打算轉身離開時，卻被李知勳拉住手腕了。

“不坐一下嗎？”

“進來吧。”

權順榮被李知勳拉進了屋子裏，身後響起了關門的聲音，他還沒來得及反應，李知勳細白的手指輕輕掃著他的腰間。

“呆在這幹嘛？又不是第一次來。”

“沒⋯只是太久沒來而已⋯”

權順榮在想是不是自己的錯覺，但看李知勳的樣子也不像是在挑逗自己。

李知勳不顧權順榮是否就在他面前，自顧自的把褲子脫下來，露出了白滑的雙腿，襯衫剛好蓋住了他的屁股，看得權順榮眼都直了。

“知勳⋯我還是先回家了。”

李知勳再次拉住了權順榮的手。

“又不是第一次見了，不是嗎？”

是⋯上次見的時候我還⋯嗯⋯

李知勳看著權順榮，還是放開了他的手，然後開始把自己的鈕扣一顆一顆解開。

“知勳⋯別在這樣了⋯我我會忍不住的⋯”

誰料李知勳下一句話直接讓權順榮最後的一根理智斷裂。

“我讓你忍了嗎？好像是沒有吧。”

權順榮看著李知勳用一張天真無邪的樣子說出一句句，直接就把對放攬進懷裏瘋狂的索討香吻。

吻得李知勳快要缺氧的時候才舒得放開對方。

“哈⋯上次給我失戀炮，這次是什麼？”

“這叫，出軌炮。”

-

李知勳從權順榮懷裏醒過來，酸痛遍佈全身，但他還是下床了，不急不忙的穿著衣服。

權順榮的衣服。

“知勳。”權順榮幾乎就在李知勳起床那一瞬間就跟著醒來了。

“怎麼了嗎？”李知勳站在鏡子前，上身剛套了一件從前權順榮在自己家落下的衛衣，對他來說確實略大了，聽到權順榮的呼喊，轉頭看著對方。

權順榮就這麼看著李知勳穿著他的衛衣，下身什麼也沒穿的模樣，一陣慾念又往腦上衝。身體行動快於腦袋轉動，下床到衣櫥拿了一條新的內褲穿上，就走到李知勳身後把他抱著。

“知勳。”權順榮又一次喊道他的名字。

“別鬧，我要去見他。”

“穿著我的衣服去嗎？帶著我昨晚留下的痕跡嗎？”權順榮下巴擱在李知勳的肩膀上，頭微微一側，熱氣就打在對方的脖子，李知勳瞬間耳尖紅了。

很熱，慾望一下子又來了。

“咳⋯不然呢。”

李知勳彎腰去拿被丟棄在地下的褲子，屁股剛好頂著權順榮的褲檔。後者的手順著對方的大腿探進李知勳的衣擺裏，手指挑起了內褲的邊緣彈了一下。

“等你回來。”

話落就放開了李知勳，自顧自去了梳洗。權順榮剛上完廁所打算刷牙，李知勳就推開門擠進廁所裏跟他一起刷牙。

權順榮從鏡子裏看著李知勳，對方的的脖子全都是昨晚自己留下的痕跡，略大的衛衣還隱約露出了一些咬痕，在李知勳白哲的皮膚上顯得更誘人。

“真的不打算遮瑕一下嗎？”權順榮漱口以後用毛巾抹掉嘴邊的泡沫，然後用手指指了一下頸部。

“早晚也要知道的，不過你還是先顧好自己吧。”李知勳也用清水把臉洗乾以後，轉身丟下這句話就離開了廁所。

權順榮連忙走前又把李知勳抱著。

“幹嘛又生氣了？”

“拉倒吧你，害我成了一個渣男。”

“不渣不渣我最渣，我們知勳還真是個小妖精呢，我這樣的人也被你馴服了。”

李知勳也不怒，拍了拍權順榮的手背示意放開他，後者會意了便鬆開了手，看著李知勳從床頭櫃上拿了電話和錢包又走到玄關位。

“不是我馴服了你，是你甘願為了我，成了這樣的人。”

權順榮還沒來得及思考，李知勳就關上門了，他到廚房倒了杯水，像是想起什麼事，然後輕笑了一聲。

或許，我從第一次看到你的時候，就特別想當一個好人，和你過一輩子。只是我沒發現而已。

當李知勳踏進咖啡廳，看到自己所謂的男朋友，看到對方錯愕的眼神，然後變得暗淡無光。

他微微張開口，但發現好像說什麼也不適合。沉默了許久，李知勳才說了一句。

“對不起。”

站起來轉身離開的時候，對方喊住了自己。

“知勳，不要覺得虧欠了我啊。其實早在酒吧第一次見面的時候，我就知道你喜歡那個男生。”

“你的行為，你的說話，可以騙人;但你的眼神，你的心，騙不了人的。所以說啊，接吻要閉上眼睛才行。”

“要幸福啊，一定要幸福。”

李知勳也沒有回答，聽過以後就離開了咖啡廳。

良久，男生把咖啡都喝完也打算回家的時候，手機叮了一聲。

知勳：謝謝你

離開咖啡廳以後李知勳沒急著回去，反而自己一個去了海邊，從前放假回釜山的時候他也是最喜歡自己一個去看海，從下午到傍晚，從人海到剩下他一個，當感到涼意時才願意回家。

聽著海浪的聲音，李知勳只感覺心裏很平靜，好像已經了無牽掛了，人生只活了第十八年卻像甜酸苦辣都嘗過，當然權順榮才是佔了他人生最大的一部分的那個人。

以前只想永遠陪在權順榮身邊，現在願望成真了，卻想不到下一個願望是什麼，是想要光明正大的和權順榮在一起？那應該先要跟父母出櫃吧。

父母⋯很久也沒跟他們聯絡了，李知勳想到這便拿出手機撥通了電話給母親。

「媽⋯」

「是小勳啊，怎麼了嗎？是錢不夠用？」

「不是，錢夠用的，只是⋯」

「抱歉啊小勳，媽在忙呢，再見。」

只聽到電裏裏頭還有一把男人的聲音甜蜜的叫了一下李媽媽的名字，隨後便掛線了，李知勳甚至還沒把最後的話說出口，深吸一口氣再撥通了電話，這次是打給父親，可響聆至斷線也沒有人接聽，李知勳終忍不住抱著膝蓋痛哭了。

我只是⋯想你們了。

手機響起，映入眼簾是權順榮的號碼。

“⋯喂”

“你哭了？你現在在哪裏？我去找你。”

“權順榮。”

“他們是不是都不要我了？我到底做錯了什麼為什麼他們都不要我了⋯”

權順榮聽著電話裏頭的哭聲，心裏揪著的痛，多想現在就把李知勳抱在懷裏說「不要哭」。

“沒事的知勳，我要你，我權順榮要你，你不是沒人要的小孩，你是我的小孩。”

李知勳聽到權順榮的話再次放聲哭了出來，在和權順榮在一起後，他總在想自己是何德何能能有一個如此温柔的男人愛著他，但其實權順榮何嘗不是這樣想呢。

“我好想你順榮⋯”

“乖，我現在就接你回家。”

權順榮根據李知勳給他的地址到達海邊時，李知勳整個人都冷冰冰的，今早只穿了一件衛衣就出門，權順榮把圍巾脫下來圍在李知勳的脖子上，把他的手放在自己大衣的口袋裏。

“感冒的話我不理你了，又不顧自己的身體。”權順榮雖然嘴上這麼說著，但眼神還是寵溺得很。

“你才不會不理我。”哭過以後的李知勳說話時充滿濃濃的鼻音，像是在撒嬌似的，權順榮輕輕掐過下他的鼻子，然後說：”你就是仗著我愛你。”

李知勳跟著權順榮下車後才發現自己被騙了，眼前的大廈哪是權順榮自租的單位。

“我這模樣你還要帶我回去見阿姨？”

“該改口了，叫媽。”

其實今早李知勳去找matt時，權順榮就自己回家跟家人坦白了一切，還是免不了一頓打，但幸好對象是李知勳，自家姐姐也在一旁幫口，父母才說：”打在你身，痛在父母心啊，你已經成年了，我們相信你是三思過才回來告訴我們的，今晚就帶小勳回來吃個飯吧，我們也很久沒見了。”

本來打算打滋滋的把李知勳接回家，沒想到小孩卻哭著打電話給他，不僅權順榮嚇倒了，連權媽媽也被嚇壞了，見權順榮掛線後連忙問他到底發生什麼事了。

“我也不太清楚，好像是跟家人通電話以後就這樣了⋯”

“唉⋯小勳這孩子⋯從小到大也是這樣的，其實在家裏受了很多委屈吧？”

權媽媽看著李知勳長大的，一直以來都乖巧的很，比起權順榮，其實她有時候會比較偏心李知勳，因為心疼他年紀這麼小就要經歷沒有家人的陪伴，所以權媽媽總是想多給李知勳一些温暖。

⋯

“我們回來了！”敵不過權順榮的固執，李知勳只好讓對方繼續牽著自己的手。

“叔叔，阿姨，姐姐好。”感受到權爸爸的目光，李知勳有點不安的想抽回手卻被權順榮牽得更緊了。

“好久不見啊小勳，不過⋯小勳好像是時候叫我媽媽了。”

看著李知勳謊張的樣子，權媽媽開心得很，前者因為害羞，連耳尖都變成紅色了，但看著權媽媽一臉期待的樣子，他還是硬著頭皮的喊了一聲：“媽。”

從小到大也沒太多的機會讓李知勳喊「媽」，與母親見面的次數少之又少，這令李知勳現在喊權媽媽時有點難以啟齒，因為不習慣因為對這詞陌生得很。

權媽媽當然也知道李知勳在想什麼，其實不管他有沒有和權順榮在一起，她也早已把李知勳當成自己半個兒子了。

權媽媽走到李知勳面前，輕輕的把他擁入懷中。

“小勳啊，以後這裏就是你的家，我們永遠是你的家人。”

才哭過不久的李知勳瞬間就眼紅了，可還是忍住了眼淚。

“謝謝你，媽。”

這頓飯也算是李知勳人生中吃過最舒心的飯了，權順榮成了自己的男朋友，而他的家人也很好的接納了自己，看著大家一同歡笑著吃飯的畫面，李知勳只覺得自己，真的很幸福，知足了，不用再多的幸福，像現在才足夠了。

-

在最後一天的上學日，還是免不了一段讓李知勳當刻拒絕但願意回味一輩子的回憶。

“順榮啊，你覺得有什麼是比我愛你更令心動的？”坐權順榮後桌的女生手托著臉頰向對方問道。

“李知勳。”權順榮說。

“什麼？”在前一排的李知勳聽到權順榮喊自己的名字便轉身看著他。

“李知勳，這個名字比我愛你更令我心動。”

李知勳翻了一下白眼沒有理會他，又轉回身子自顧自繼續寫作業，沒什麼太大的反應。倒是後桌的女生聽到以後就一副憋屎的樣子。

權順榮問她，你怎麼了。

“其實，從開學那天我看到你們一起走進來，我就覺得你們倆有夫妻相，是真的，你們倆只走在一起也覺得很順眼很配。”

“真巧，我也覺得。”

“裝個屁啊你，還不是因為現在和知勳在一起了才這樣說。”作為權順榮的同桌以及他的好朋友的全圓佑，實在是受不了權順榮那些裝作感歎過去的模樣，明明就什麼印象也沒有。

“錯，是在我真真正正承認自己喜歡知勳的那一刻開始，就特別的覺得我們很配！對吧知勳尼~”

“再說吧。”

“太過分了啊知勳尼！”

聽著權順榮的抱怨，李知勳低頭繼續做功課，可是卻被紅透了的耳尖出賣了。

真是的，不管過了多少年，自己還是這麼容易就被權順榮給撩倒，李知勳啊李知勳。

放學的鐘聲響起，今天是高考前兩個月最後的上課天，崔勝澈玩樂的心態依然不減反增，尹淨漢也懶得管他了，反正崔家錢最多，到時候考不上本地大學就一個揮手把他送出國外啦。

甚至是早在一個星期以前就把包廂訂好了，三番五次的在群裏提醒大家把今晚的行程空出來，就是拒絕温習拒絕做題。

李知勳再想念書也敵不過崔勝澈，應該說是尹淨漢，畢竟這哥太可怕了。李知勳的成績一直也很好，縱然知道父母親想讓自己出國念書，但他還是把意願填寫了本地一所很有名的大學。

他不想跟權順榮分開，倆人兜兜轉轉了這麼多年，現在總算定下來了，當然是捨不得分開啦。

他們一行人約好了晚上七點吧廂集合，現在都各自回家打扮一下，不過三十分鐘權順榮就換好衣服去了李知勳家等他。

李知勳發誓他沒刻意打扮，但在踏出房門那一瞬間，剛好就和權順榮對上視線了，對方直瞪著自己，眼底裏的慾望實在不能忽視。

“我⋯還是換另一套衣服好了⋯”話落，剛想轉身回房間的李知勳被權順榮拉住了手腕，一下被拽得跌倒在對方懷抱。

權順榮低頭在李知勳露出的白哲鎖骨上嗅了好一會兒，李知勳臉帶尷尬的想要推開他，卻被權順榮緊緊抱著了腰。

李知勳只見權順榮瞇著雙眼看著他，危險意識瞬間來襲，還沒來得及逃跑就先被權順榮在脖子和鎖骨上重重吸了好幾口。

天啊，我能不出門口了嗎⋯我要怎麼見人啦⋯

“剛才就覺得好像欠了點什麼，現在就完美了！好啦知勳我們出門口吧！”

倆人剛進入包廂，李知勳就感覺到眾人的目光都落在自己脖子上的痕跡，太丟臉了吧⋯不動聲色的掐了一下權順榮的腰，然後自顧自坐到全圓佑身旁。

“有點慾求不滿啊，才一個小時而已。”全圓佑看著那些痕跡不禁打趣說道。

“才沒有，權順榮那傢伙不知道是發什麼瘋，無端端就要吸上幾口才開心。”

“還不是因為知勳今天穿的衣服太引誘我了。”權順榮隨即也坐到李知勳旁邊，手有意無意的輕輕掐著李知勳的後頸，後者瞬間像隻貓咪般放鬆下來。

“聽說圓佑哥也是貓科動物呢，要是在床上我也這樣輕輕的掐著哥的後頸，不知道會不會乖巧一點？”金珉奎毫不顧忌的在李知勳和權順榮面前說出來了，只見李知勳向倆人眺了一下眼眉。

“你好像也是犬科吧？要是下次做的時候我拿起球往遠處一扔，你是不是就會立馬拔出來追著球跑？”

“我怎捨得拔出來呢，當然是要好好抱緊我的圓佑哥，重重的頂在哥的深處，以這樣的姿勢去撿球才是最好的。”

“我們也沒打算繼續聽你們倆說黃腔，先走了。”

權順榮的聲音異常的沙啞，全圓佑側頭看了倆人一眼，沒有打趣他倆的念頭就放他們走了。

別開玩笑了權順榮，你剛才的手都在李知勳腰上遊走了多少遍，還真以為別人看不到嗎？

金珉奎不滿的咬了一下全圓佑的肩膀，後者也沒理會他就從口袋裏掏出手機玩。

“哥，我們現在是什麼關係啊？”聽得出來金珉奎委屈的語氣，全圓佑嘆了一口氣。

“都被那兩隻傢伙知道了，還能是普通關係嗎？”

金珉奎偷笑了一下，乖巧的躺在全圓佑大腿上。

崔勝澈不久前特意出去通知酒保，讓他一會把他們剛點的外賣拿進來，再次回到位置上，便發現李知勳和權順榮不知道去哪裏了，便隨口問了一句。

“知勳和順榮呢？”

全圓佑抬頭看了他一眼，又接著低頭玩手機。

“啊~呵，後樓梯走火了。”

李碩珉一坐下就喝了不少，酒精有點上腦不太清醒只聽到走火兩個字，嚇得拿起電話就往外跑，但見一行人仍然坐在座位上，正一副看戲的樣子看著他。

“不是起火了嗎？還不趕緊走！快把順榮哥和知勳哥喊上！”

夫勝寬不禁翻了一下白眼。

“李碩珉，你是真傻的吧？”

“人家倆小口在後樓梯乾柴烈火呢，呵。”

Fin:)


End file.
